


Tie the Knot

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Fisting, Gross Aftercare, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fill, Rutting, Self-Indulgent, Self-Lubrication, aka slick, alot of slick, also way too much cum, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Someone ordered messy ABO JackJae and I HAVE IT. PWP, amessand all of it incredibly self-indulgent.If you TRULY want vague background, this is some university setting with Jackson as the most popular Alpha on campus. Youngjae as the seemingly boring, never the first choice Omega. Except he's not near as undesirable as he thinks he is and Jackson is there to show him just why.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: GOT7 Kink Meme





	Tie the Knot

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GOT7KinkMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GOT7KinkMeme) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> just some good ol' nasty ol' messy ol' heat sex with the alpha going a lil feral and the omega completely giving into their baser instincts. who's who you can chose it just has to be jackjae. other got7 ships and characters are optional nothing plotty just a dirty lil blurby to tide one over. plain ol' nasty heat sex.

Youngjae didn't know how he'd caught the attention of the most popular student at their university but here he was moaning into a mindblowing kiss as strong hands and arms held him against a wall.

"J-Jackson-" he whined, bucking. The pleasure made him gasp and then there was a hand, warm and rough, down his pants, gripping his cock mercilessly. "Please!"

"Are you fertile?"

Youngjae froze. "W-what?"

"_Omega_,"Jackson's growl rumbled between them and Youngjae whined, bucking. "I need to know."

"N-no," Youngjae managed. "Alpha." One title deserved another. "Why?"

"Do you want to knot?" 

Youngjae trembled, mind racing. He'd never wanted to before. Here and now, it was suddenly the most appealing thought on Earth. "I don't- I've never-"

"Okay," Jackson replied a bit more gently. He continued to kiss Youngjae, fervor and heat still there but-

"I want to," Youngjae said quickly, forcefully, before Jackson could misunderstand. "God, Jackson, _Alpha_, give me your knot."

Jackson pulled back and Youngjae gasped as he saw his eyes. _ Alpha eyes. _The most beautiful he'd ever seen. Warm shades so bright they practically glowed, starburst pink around the pupils to edges of dark red wine. Youngjae wanted to drown in those eyes.

Jackson smirked and licked his lips.

"Get wet for me, Omega."

_ Fuck_.

Youngjae cried out as his neck was marked. He tried to help with undressing but Jackson's hands were quick, forceful and sure and all Youngjae could do was hold on, moan.

Get wet.

His body reached its threshold of hormones and he felt his glans pulse, felt slick start to leak out of his naked ass. His shirt hung from his arms.

"Jackson," he whined. He clawed at Jackson's back. Jackson's nose flared, the pheromones thick in the air, the slick's scent light and sweet. He growled and Youngjae stepped out of his pants, underwear, stumbling as Jackson grabbed his ass and thighs and picked him up.

Youngjae kissed Jackson, moaning, rolling his groin against Jackson's stomach, legs and arms locked around him as he was carried down a hallway to a bed.

"Tonight, you're mine," Jackson murmured after they fell onto the bed. Youngjae nodded and opened his legs.

They kissed as Jackson's fingers thrust into him, starting the initial stretch and spreading the gushing slick. Youngjae could feel it coating the inside of his thighs. He'd be embarrassed if he wasn't so overwhelmed.

He broke the kiss to cry out and then muffled a shriek by biting his knuckles. A chuckle had him focusing hazily on Jackson.

Jackson had sat back and was looking at him with an excited, smug grin. His entire hand was inside Youngjae and Youngjae stuttered out whines as that hand slowly formed a fist, fingers curling against his flesh, stretching him beyond his normal limits. 

"Can you handle this?" Jackson murmured. He pumped his fist inside Youngjae and Youngjae sobbed, eyes clenched shut. His hips thrust back in small jerking movements. "Yeah," Jackson breathed, Alpha growl coating every word. "You can handle this, Youngjae."

Youngjae opened his eyes, Omega blues bright and feverish. They locked on Jackson.

Jackson bent over him, hovering, Alpha reds roaming over Youngjae's expression. He licked his lips at the desire he saw there. He smiled with lust to match Youngjae's. 

"You can handle me."

\----

Youngjae came with Jackson's mouth on his cock and his fist wrist deep in his ass. He shouted Jackson's name and whimpered as the fist softened, fingers unfurling carefully before being pulled free with a lewd squelch. Jackson's hot mouth lifted and Youngjae watched with wide eyes as Jackson swallowed the excess and wiped his chin with the back of his wrist. He missed a streak of pearly white. 

"On your knees, Omega."

Youngjae groaned but listened. He followed the encouragement of Jackson's wet hands, getting on his knees but torso pushed low, like a dog in play. He grabbed at the sheets. 

He could still see Jackson's glorious form in his mind's eye, was bitterly disappointed that he wouldn't be facing him as he was taken but this was the price to pay for what he'd agreed to. _ Wanted _.

Jackson had been so good to him, had made him feel bliss and he was about to make him feel more. So much more.

"Jackson," he shuddered. Jackson had been moving, shifting and Youngjae could picture him easing down his own pants, pulling his hard cock out. Exposing his knot. "_Alpha_, I-"

"Are you ready, Youngjae?"

Youngjae swayed his ass back in response. He wanted Jackson's warmth. "Yesss."

"Be still, Omega. Don't move until I tell you to." 

Youngjae stilled and there it was. He trembled and gasped. The head penetrated him and he whined. The push was steady and it didn't take long for Youngjae to feel the pressure of something far bigger trying to breach his rim.

As if knowing it was needed, slick gathered and leaked around it. Youngjae struggled to keep still, to not push back. "Oh. _Please _."

"Here."

Youngjae screeched and muffled it in a pillow. The knot partially breached him after a hard jerk of Jackson's body. His hands had pulled Youngjae's hips back sharply, his own snapping forward after pulling his cock almost all the way out.

Youngjae's eyes rolled. His cock was getting hard again.

"God, Youngjae-" 

Jackson snapped his hips again and the knot sunk in almost all the way. The base flesh was barely visible as Youngjae's body struggled to take it all. Jackson groaned and jerked one last time.

They were flush. Youngjae arched beneath him, voice crying out in ecstasy as the knot settled fully inside his flesh, plugging his slick from escaping and the hard length of Jackson's cock resting on his prostate.

His cock spurted precum. Youngjae trembled and drooled, breathing hard and sobbing softly.

Jackson pressed in close. His torso covered Youngjae's back and his mouth settled near Youngjae's neck. He scraped teeth and Youngjae tilted his head for it. Jackson bit him firmly and then they were rocking. 

Youngjae kept up a litany of noises. Whines and moans of pleasure escaped him shamelessly as the knot was stimulated by his fluttering muscles and the rhythmic movements.

Jackson was growling against his skin. The rumbling sounds of pleasure satisfied Youngjae's Omega instincts, his senses. One of Jackson's arms was a vice around his body, keeping them as close as possible. The other was beneath them-

"J-Jackson-" Youngjae chanted. A hand wrapped around his leaking cock. It squeezed and Youngjae cried out desperately. "A-Alpha-please. Give me your cum."

Jackson jerked him a few more times and Youngjae fought off orgasm.

And then he was coming anyways as Jackson finally found his first peak. The Alpha bit down hard enough to hurt but it was the least of the sensations crashing over him.

Youngjae came with a shout and he pressed back hard, sinking low as Jackson shot wave after wave of hot cum deep inside him. The heat blooming in his gut was unbelievable and Youngjae came again soon after, the secondary orgasm weaker but no less devastating to his mind and control.

It was several long minutes before Jackson stilled. His breathing was heavy. 

His knot was still inside him. His cock still hard.

Youngjae didn't feel his pleasure ever actually leave him as Jackson started moving after his initial burst. He was stuck on a high plateau and Youngjae realized he could lose his mind to this.

"Do you want more?" 

Youngjae grunted and pushed back. A slap on his ass, a whelp. Youngjae felt his neck be pressed down, his face half buried in the pillow. 

"Answer me, Omega."

"Yes!" Youngjae choked out, wheezing. "I want more of your cum, Alpha!"

"You're getting more. Take all of it, Youngjae." 

Jackson let him go to grab his waist again, pulling him up a bit more. Youngjae whined and then the rhythm was back. 

And so it went for hours as Jackson's body did its best to breed Youngjae and Youngjae's body did its best accommodate despite its infertility. His mind went numb and his body only understood the stimulation. Pleasure, neverending, overflowing, broke him.

Youngjae took in so much cum, his stomach grew heavy with it. It mixed with the growing slick plugged inside him and his lower abdomen bulged out enough to be seen.

Jackson shuddered through emptying his knot and when the last of the urges left him, they collapsed. Jackson breathed heavily for a long while as he recovered. Eventually, he grabbed Youngjae and tugged, pulling him.

Youngjae stayed conscious long enough to feel himself be settled on his side, away from most of the mess they'd made. He tried to move only to whimper weakly.

"You took all I had, Youngjae."

Youngjae's eyes fluttered. The mark on his neck was warm, the lips against his jaw soft. He was so full, tired and content.

"Sleep, Omega. I'll take care of you."

Youngjae slept.

\-----------------

Behind him, Jackson nuzzled against his neck and breathed in his scent. He groaned and then carefully pulled his softened but still half hard cock out. The knot had retracted, the extra length gone.

As expected, fluids gushed but Jackson had quickly tugged Youngjae's butt to the edge of the bed. A trashcan was pulled close and Jackson carefully eased much of what he'd just shot into Youngjae out. Slick and cum flowed and Jackson felt himself heat up again at the pungent stench of it.

It was a smell only an alpha in rut could love.

Jackson massaged Youngjae's belly, his ass. He carefully inserted fingers and gently scooped out what he could. In the end, he knew without a proper bath, he wouldn't get all of it so this would have to be enough.

Jackson tied off the trash bag to cut off the worst of the stench of too much sex. He stood and fixed himself into his pants before wiping off what he could of the mess on Youngjae's skin. He used his own shirt and tossed it over the trash bag before leaning down and gathering the passed out Youngjae in his arms. He grunted and carried the man to another bed down the hall where he carefully tucked him in before kissing his forehead fondly.

"I really want to cuddle and sleep with you right now," Jackson murmured in Youngjae's ear. He brushed Youngjae’s sweaty hair from his face with a fond smile.. "But I need to clean up the mess. Sweet dreams, Youngjae. Hopefully, you won't hate me tomorrow."


End file.
